Worth It
by Cheeseburger of Doom
Summary: Sanada, Kaido, and a kitten.


A/N: I don't own Prince of Tennis, Konomi-sensei does. Also, this was written for my sister, for her SanaKai obsession.

Kaido found the kitten in a box on the kitchen table. He was still half-asleep when he started to make his breakfast, and both piece of toast fell from his hands when he heard something rattle, and jumped in surprise. He lifted the lid of the box, almost expecting to see a monster of some sort, but was greeted with the sweetest face he'd ever seen.

"Where did you come from?" he asked, as though the kitten could answer. He knew that it couldn't, of course, but there was no one else around that he could ask. He certainly hadn't bought the kitten himself; he would remember that. Anyway, Sanada didn't even like cats, so Kaido had never asked if they could have one.

He lifted the kitten out of the box, and sat with her on the couch. She was an adorable little thing, and very snuggly; Kaido felt happier than he had in quite some time. He didn't even want to worry that this kitten might not be here to stay. There had to be some mistake of some kind what could a kitten possibly be doing in his apartment?

"Do you like her?"

Kaido was startled for the second time that morning by Sanada's voice behind him.

"Don't you have to work today?" Kaido asked. He remembered checking the calendar, and seeing that their schedules were completely opposite once again. They rarely had a chance to speak to one another, these days.

"I forgot something." Sanada's gaze rested on the kitten in Kaido's arms. "Do you like her, Kaoru?"

Kaido could hardly believe what he had just heard. That meant that Sanada had bought the kitten for him but why?

"I wanted to get you something for your birthday, but this is all I could think of. If you don't like her, we can get rid of her."

"No," Kaido said. "I want to keep her." He'd forgotten that it was his birthday. He had stopped caring about his birthdays quite some time ago, and he really hadn't expected Sanada to remember, or do anything about it.

The two had been living together for a few months, now. They'd met at a club about a year ago, and had vaguely recognized each other. They'd played against each other on their tennis teams in junior high, and then again in high school. They hadn't exchanged more then a few words back then, but they'd had more to talk about when they met up again.

It wasn't easy living with Sanada. They didn't really fight, but they didn't agree on anything either. Neither was the type to share their feelings, and there were many things that were always left unsaid. It was hard living with someone who rarely spoke, because that only meant that he rarely spoke his mind. Kaido never knew what Sanada was thinking, and it was frustrating but he supposed that Sanada felt the same way about him. Sometimes Kaido wondered if this life was even worth it. His parents had not been pleased when they'd found out that he was living with another man; they'd wanted him to get married, and have children, and all the things that "normal" sons were supposed to do. They still loved him, thankfully, but he hated not having their approval just the same.

Some days, though, Kaido knew that he'd done the right thing. There was a beautiful little kitten in his arms, purring; and Sanada was standing awkwardly behind the couch, looking as if he wanted to disappear. It was hard doing anything emotional; hard for both of them, but they were still trying.

"I love her," Kaido said. He really meant that he loved Sanada, but it might be some time before he could say that.

"I'm glad." Sanada reached out a hand to pat the kitten on the head, then rested it against Kaido's face. "I'll try to get off early today," he said. "We can go out for dinner."

"I'd like that."

Sanada turned to go, but Kaido grabbed his arm and held him back. Sanada gave him a puzzled look, but his confusion was cleared up when Kaido leaned up and kissed him. They remained that way for quite some time, until the kitten whimpered and demanded to be let down, from her uncomfortable position squashed between them.

"Thank you," Kaido said. Sanada ran his fingers through Kaido's hair, and gave him one of those rare smiles.

"You're welcome."

Sanada went off to work, and Kaido went out to buy his new kitten some food and supplies. His life might not be easy sometimes, but it really was worth it, after all.


End file.
